borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:BorderWORLDS
So, I had heard about this from a friend, and I'm sure some of you guys have as well, from various sources. I managed to find the actual government page concerning the term "BORDERWORLDS", and that Gearbox has indeed applied for it under trademark. Though probable that Gearbox has only applied for trademark as a preliminary and cautionary measure, one can't help but speculate. Here's the link. HelloWaffles 17:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :If I were them, I'd reserve that name if I were able to. As precautionary measures, of course, but maybe if and when they make Borderlands 2, that will be the title...y'know, since they have it reserved already. (If they were to make a Borderlands 2, somehow I'm skeptical that it would take place again on Pandora. Or if it did, it would be 200 years later. So, why not Borderworlds?) --Azuarc 17:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: That's my thought. I could see the series2 moving to Prometheus (at least for part of the game), the planet where alien artifacts were discovered, and where Atlas made their mark. I just hope there are more classes and abilities to chose from when it does come out. Borderlands almost feels like a field test, to me. Think about it: The game mostly consists of slight variations on the same enemies, of which, there are little more than five species to deal with. While beautifully desolate, most of the worlds have similar looks. Yet, with little variation (in environment), the game manages to be really good, what with the outrageous weapon system, abilities, and general ability to kick major ass. A new game would mean bigger worlds, more enemies, more guns (if that were possible) and a greater diversity of EVERYTHING. Imagine dealing with 15 or 20 species, all with different tactics needed to take out. We'll be seeing several worlds to mash up baddies on, all with starkly contrasting environments. I can't imagine Gearbox could mess up a sequel. The original game is a huge set up for growth. There's no where to go but up. HelloWaffles 19:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If they did make such a huge sequel (Which sounds like some Mass Effect do-over), it would be over the course of years, likely decades. Until then, we should be satisfied with the constant DLC releases Gearbox is making. The Flying Fenrakk 21:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) But imagine they actually release Borderworlds. They might just make it a MMORPG on PC and they will just keep releasing new DLC's for Xbox/PS3 users --User:720M37H3U5 :I've heard that the PC version of Borderlands had/has issues with online games, among other annoyances from PC users. While this may not be the majority, it seems Gearbox is catering more to the consoles than the PC. It could even be that they release "Borderworlds" for just the consoles. Or just the PC. Or not at all. I'm not sure it'd be an MMORPG, though - I enjoy the fact that, in Borderlands, I don't have to play online if I don't want to. An MMORPG would remove that option, no? -- Claptrap 03:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) True. and they are more focused on 360 than PS3 for some reason (cause 360 is better.... :D Drejnaught 19:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught) --User:720M37H3U5 They wouldn't just call it "Borderworlds" for nothing you know. The "worlds" implies that we might actually be moving between different planets. The planets we know exist it the borderlands universe are Pandora (obviously, and if BW will take place at least partially on it it probably will be 200 years later which could be at the time that fall, winter or spring returns to Pandora, that could be interesting.), Prometheus (a Crimson Lance planet) and Aquator (a sea driven planet, also might be interesting). Earth might be one but I doubt we will ever go to Earth in BW. -- Jentario August 25th 2010. My guess is that Gearbox is using Borderworlds for a book that would cater to the fanatics. Star Craft did the same thing and the game guide is so vague that people might want to know more about pandora and other planets in the borderlands universe. ShadyCake 15:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) How plausible is a cross-console/pc mmorpg that you can play offline?... Have all the map/misson/npc/character data locally and when you play online, just broadcast character data through a server. I don't think it'd be that difficult... I think I just wet myself... Blastoderm 17:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Borderworlds = MMORPG that you play offline? No, if it's a mmorpg, and there is "singleplayer/private game" mod, it might still require online connection, as your character would be on their server, only, when you leave town/outpost, you (and your friends - if in private game) get your "private copy" of the world, for you and your party members (something similar to Instances from Guild Wars), on the other hand, you might be able to change mod to "multiplayer" and play with everybody who enabled that mod, even when you leave town (something similar to game world in World of Warcraft). Just my opinion. Approved by 17:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :If they were going to bother going mmorpg, I hope they would use the planets as sever selection. One type of planet for private matches with friends, one for offline single player, and one type, maybe city-worlds like Coruscant from Star Wars, with mmo elements - public battle dome rooms, maybe shopping bazaars, areas to meet up with people to quest with, and of course a source of group quests. Then again, an mmo would probably take a long time to develop, and it would probably suck for quite a while while they patched everything. It's a monumental undertaking, especially across multiple systems. They'd need a server system for each console type running everything. It would probably have to come with a monthly access fee to be profitable, unless they come up with some crazy peer-to-peer method of handling the multiplayer. WhackyGordon 22:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thats sounds kinds cool. Lone-Wanderer 23:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ----